Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that eliminates the need for using wax gaskets or rings to seal a toilet base to a soil pipe in a toilet system. More specifically, it relates to a toilet base extension sleeve having a sealing boot thereon that sealably fits within a standard floor flange and soil pipe.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Prior art methods for preventing the base of the toilet bowl from leaking primarily involve using a wax gasket or ring between the base of the flush toilet and the floor flange to create a seal between the toilet base and the floor flange at or about the floor surface. Such wax gaskets have a relatively short life, and will eventually crack or break, causing leaks, often hidden leaks. Such leaks often go undetected until considerable damage has been caused due to moisture, mold, mildew, and/or rust. The property owner is then required to physically remove the toilet from the floor in order to replace the cracked or broken wax gasket. Such process includes using a putty knife to remove the old wax gasket from the base of the toilet and the floor flange. This process is difficult, inconvenient, and relatively unsanitary.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of prior art.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the need for using wax gaskets on toilet systems. The preferred embodiment having a substantially flat surface that is affixed to the base outlet opening of a flush toilet. The system further includes an upper portion having an inner clearance surface and an outer clearance surface, and an extension member that projects downwardly from the upper portion. Attached to the outer surface of the extension member is a sealing boot having a plurality of sealing lips that extend outwardly from the outer surface of the sealing boot and continue the outer circumference of the sealing boot.